Kickin it season 1
by Owltreegirl
Summary: Kickin' it season 1 redone! I always appreciate new ideas, so if anyone has any, i'd be delighted to hear them!1 I have a very open mind!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, so be nice. I'm starting from the beginning of the Kickin' It show and re-writing the entire thing with some of my own stuff, but mostly inserting thoughts. You can't really express characters thoughts through a TV show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kickin' it. If i did, season 3 would've started already and Jack and Kim would've kissed on Karate Games, even though i have a small crush on Leo.**

Jack's POV

I walk into the lunchroom of my new school, Seaford High, and look around for lunch trays. As I pick one up, I glance around, looking for a place to sit. Hmmm, I think as I look around. I sigh and walk up to pick some lunch.

"How ya doing? It's my first day. What would you recommend?" I said.

"Not this stuff! I don't know what half of it is!" the lunch lady said.

I girl walks up behind me, tossing an apple. As she drops it, I turn around and and catch it with my foot.

"Alright, that was almost cool." The girl said. "I'm Kim"

"I'm Jack. I'm new" I say as I look around again.

"Yeah I can tell, you still have that new guy smell" she said.

"Can I have my apple back?" she asks with a smile.

I look down and realize I'm still holding her apple. "Oh. Sorry." I say, blushing, as I hand her the apple.

"Maybe I'll see you around" I say.

"Maybe you will" Kim says as she walks away.

I look around, trying to find somewhere to sit when a guy says:

"Hey, new kid"

I point at myself and the guy nods, so I smile as I walk over, relieved that I have a place to sit.

"Uhhh, what are you doin', Eddie? We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and supermodels." one of the other guys says.

"Well, I'm Jack. So how do you all know each other?" I ask.

"We're friends. This is Jerry, Eddie, and I'm Milton." he said while he points at the guys. "We do karate together after school."

"We don't just do karate, Milton! These fists are registered weapons! In fact, I've already gotten a few calls about joining the Navy seals." Jerry says, and you could evidently see he was the "cool" guy.

"Navy seals? You're afraid of baby seals!" Eddie says with a laugh.

Right then, a kid from another table throws a piece of food at Milton.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screams.

The kids at that table start laughing.

"Hahaha that's awesome! A kid from the black dragon dojo just wailed you with-" Jerry started to say when the kid threw food at him.

"Ok, not cool man, not cool" Jerry said, suddenly losing his cool.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Jack asked. silence. "Wait, I thought you guys knew karate!" I said

"Yes we do" Milton said as he stood up and stared at the black dragon table.

"But they know it better" as he sat down.

"It's cool" I said. "I got this"

"Why did we learn his name? Now I'm gonna miss him." Milton said as he watched Jack walk over to the Black dragon's table.

"Hey, I like your outfits. You guys cheerleaders or something?" I say.

"No… well, Brian used to be" said the curly-haired guy who threw the food. The guy named Brian covered his face in shame.

"So" the curly-haired guy said as he stood up. "You got a problem with something?" He then spun around and took a fighting stance

"I didn't come over here to fight." I said. Then I turned around to walk away. Right as I did, he threw a punch, which I spun around and caught.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" I said.

Then I did the thing that came natural to me. I fought. Right then, I spun his arm around into an arm lock and kicked him with a side, which sent him flying over a table and on to the floor. Then Brian and another guy came running at me with kicks, so I blocked them, ducked under another then grabbed a chair and threw it at the guy. He jumped over it and came at me, so I kicked him back into the chair, which fell over. The other guy backed me into a lunch table, so I hopped on it. Then he literally threw himself at me, so I jumped over him. Right then, I realized, I was standing on Kim's table. She waved at me, so I smiled and winked, then jumped off of the table and grabbed another guy's punch and shoved his face into some pudding.

"Enjoy your pudding!" I said, just for the fun of it.

Then curly tried to punch me, so I pulled pudding face out of the pudding and put him in my place. Then I kicked him to the other side of the side of the room and shoved pudding face into the trashcan. Then I noticed some falafel balls on a plate, so I kicked them at the curly guy, who then ran out of the room. I looked around, realizing what I had just done. So I ran out of the lunch room, no idea where I was going.

**I know this was really short, but I'll make the next one longer. I won't update until i get at least 4 viewers! Flames are NOT COOL. Constructive criticism is ok, I really appreciate ideas, and I'll take any review flames. **

**-Owltreegirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2! I won't post another chapter until tomorrow, or until Thursday, so here's the next chapter.**

Rudy's POV

*Bobby Wasabi Dojo commercial*

"Now that's what you'd call marketing, fellas!" I said "What'd you think?"

"We think this is the worst dojo in the Bobby Wasabi chain." The Marketing director said.

"What" I said.

"None of your students are advancing. If you don't win 2 belts at the next tournament, I'm closing you down." The Marketing director said as he walked out of the room.

"Closing me down?" I said, as I walk out of my office, just in time to see Marge, the lunch lady, flip Eddie while Jerry and Milton and watch, eating pizza.

"Wooooooo! I love doing that" she said. "HA"

"Dude, Eddie just got dusted my Marge, the lunch lady, again!1" Jerry said.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I say to Milton and Jerry. "Those guys said that if we don't 2 belts at our next tournament, they're closing us down!"

"Yo, Rudy, you wanna win some belts, why don't you get Jack in here?" Jerry said.

"He was awesome!1" said Eddie. "At lunch he took out 4 Black Dragons during lunch all by himself!"

"I don't care about some slap fight at school" I said. "Martial arts isn't about beating up kids in the lunch room. It's about getting better through discipline and hard work."

Right then Jerry let out a long burp and we all looked at him. He just started back. Then he realized why we were staring.

"What!? You should be happy it came out the right end." He said.

I sighed.

Jack POV

It was Thursday afternoon and I was skateboarding towards the mall, looking for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I saw a sign that said no skateboarding, but I ignored it. It's an outdoor mall, and I think that's ridiculous that you can skateboard. As I was passing Reptile World, a cop saw me, and started chasing me.

"That new kid, Jack, is on his skateboard again. I'm in pursuit." The cop whispers into his phone.

Uh oh, I think that cop is following me. For a second I lose my focus, and realize that I'm heading into a table. I launch off of my skateboard and into a flip above the table and land on my skateboard on the other side. I look around and see a door, so I head inside it as launch into a wall. I launch into a flying sidekick into the wall and break straight through it. The guy who looks like he's a Sensei hides on the wall and everyone else backs up.

"That boy just came right out the wall!" Marge says.

"Ok, you guys have GOT to try that!" I say

"Come here, you!" the cop says.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I say. I cartwheel and backflip towards the door, right into the hands of the cops.

Uh oh.

LATER

Rudy POV

"You're in big trouble, Jack. But, if you join my dojo and help me win 2 belts, I'll tear up this report and you won't have to go to Juvie." I say.

"Juvie?" I ask?

"That's jail for kids, fella!" I explain.

"I would join your dojo… but I'm not a karate guy. I'm a skater." Jack says.

"You took out 4 black dragons by yourself and did a perfect flying sidekick through my wall." I say.

"K, truth is, my grandfather was a karate sensei. He even trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies!" He said.

"Your grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi, the founder of this dojo and star of movies such as Samurai Beach Party, Kung Fu Cop and Nana Was a Ninja?!" I ask.

"Yep" he says.

"You know this dojo was built on the principles of the Wasabi Code." I say.

"We swear of the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die!1" We both say, grabbing hands. "Wasabi!" We both scream.

**I'm not going to change it until jack has to choose a dojo. Then I'll change it up.**

**Owltreegirl**


	3. Author

**Quick Authors note: I've gotten revewiers!111**

**Yes, i understand that this sounds exactly like the real show. That's because it's supposed to. What I'm doing is explaining the entire show up until the point when Jack has to choose a dojo, right after Rudy tells him about being banned from the mall instead of going to Juvie. So don't freak. It will change soon. I'm also starting another story and I'll post the first chapter so I'll want to know what you guys think.**

**That's all for now,**

**- Owltreegirl**


End file.
